We Were Walking On Moonlight
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: The night of the masquerade was one of the most memorable and life changing nights for two people. For it was the night a young cadet and medic in training first met, causing their realities to shift completely. Soulmate AU/Meet on Ark AU


**A/n:** **Soulmate AU! Finally got around to picking something and writing it. Soulmate AU the one where you can straight up talk to them in dreams AFTER you find them. Set in "canon-verse", Meet on ARK AU as well. Just ALL the AU**

* * *

The dreams didn't start until Bellamy went to sleep the evening after the Unity Day Masquerade Ball, and at first he was confused as to why they started at all. He remembered meeting the beautiful blonde with the heart-stopping blue eyes, Clarke, at the dance but neither of them understood the dreams. Just that every night they met in their dreams and were able to sit and talk without worrying about duties or job shifts or Ark Class.

"_What-what is this?" a feminine voice carried over to where Bellamy's dream had left him standing. He turned and spotted a blonde with a confused look on her face as she voiced the same question he had running through his mind._

_Not very often did his dreams seem this life like and almost always he never remembered them the next day, but this just seemed unforgettable. Here standing before him was the princess of the Ark whom he had met this previous evening and danced with before the flare alarm went off and his whole life shifted. But now it seems it will shift again for a different reason._

"_Clarke?" Bellamy asked walking toward her. The blonde spun toward him with a replica of the confused face he was sure he had painted on._

"_Bellamy? What are- aren't I dreaming?"_

"_I don't know. The last thing I remember was being to go to bed because there wasn't anything more I could do." He replied._

_Clarke looked down for a moment, "So that was your sister, is she alright? Are you alright? I didn't get a chance to ask you after it turned chaotic."_

_Bellamy nodded, "I don't really know how I am. O is in lock up; my mom is going to be floated in a few hours when I do wake up and me, hell who knows where I will end up. Sure won't be a cadet anymore."_

_He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Clarke standing there attempting to comfort him, "I'm truly sorry about your situation. But if you ever need anything you could always try to find me. More often than not you could probably find me in the clinic."_

"_Maybe another time Princess. It's still just a shock you know, I just can't believe it. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't taken O to the Unity Day dance then she wouldn't have gotten caught and my mom wouldn't, she'd still have a chance."_

"_But would your sister really be happy? I can only imagine what her life must have been like, confined to your apartment or less to keep from being seen all her life. At least in the skybox she will be around others. Unless they put her in solitary confinement, which I doubt would happen."_

"_Yeah, I dunno. I just don't really know what to do now. Tomorrow I'll have to watch my mom float and then what?" Bellamy spoke dejectedly, leaning up against a wall that was nearby in wherever they were in this dream. "So any idea as to what is going on here? Clearly I'm not just making this all up in a dream right?"_

_Clarke shook her head and sat down next to him, "Nope, unless I'm making up the exact same thing."_

"_So we share dreams now? And can converse within them?"_

"_Looks like it,"_

They didn't talk about much else during that first dream, mostly out of respect to Bellamy's situation. But every night they met again and again in their dreams. Sometimes if Bellamy had had a particular bad day, his demotion to janitor and request to move into a different compartment all in one day was one, they would just sit there in silence. They talked occasionally, about really anything.

Bellamy told Clarke about Octavia and all the stories he would have to make up for her. He told her about how he really enjoyed being a guard, that sense of duty and protectiveness that stemmed from being Octavia's guardian. She in turn would tell him about her days at the clinic as she trained and how much she loved taking care of the patients. But she also confided in him when the problem with her father arose. She told him about the problems with the air system and made him swear not to tell anyone. "Trust me Princess, if anyone can keep a secret it'd be me" he had responded with a smirk.

And then it was Clarke's life that got shifted when her father was arrested and floated for treason; she knew Bellamy hadn't turned her in. The only other person that left who she had told was Wells, her former best friend who would do anything to be on his father's good side. She didn't even have time to blink until she was being escorted to the Skybox under grounds for her involvement in her father's treason and would be in solitary confinement until her review on her 18th birthday in 11 months.

That night Bellamy was ready to comfort her in any way she needed just like she was there for him at the beginning of this all. By then they had been meeting in their dreams every night for a month and had met a few times during the day when they both had a free afternoon.

"_Clarke, are you okay? I've heard what happened? Where are you? Are you okay?" Bellamy bombarded Clarke with question as soon as he closed and opened his eyes, entering the dream and spotted the blonde. He pulled the blonde into a hug as they sank against the wall._

"_I don't know how I am Bell. My dad is gone, my best friend turned him in and now I'm locked up all alone in the sky box under treason to stay until I turn 18 and will most likely be floated just like my father. I don't know what to do." She replied, sobbing into his shoulder._

"_It'll be okay. I'll still be here every night, you know that. Maybe one day I can try and visit you."_

"_You can't, I'm in solitary confinement. That means even no visitors. How am I gonna keep from going crazy?"_

"_You talk to me every night. I'll be here to keep you sane. And you draw. You keep talking about how you love to draw but barely have time. Well now you've got all the time in the world Princess."_

"_You really gonna stay by me?"_

"_Course Princess. You can't get rid of me that easily."_

_The rest of that night they just sat there, Clarke wrapped up in Bellamy's arms as he supported the fragile blonde in his arms._

The next ten months passed at what felt like a snail pace for Clarke. The only thing she had to look forward to was her nights with Bellamy. After her first month in confinement, Clarke requested a pencil or two so she could draw or play games on the walls. Thankfully they fulfilled her request; apparently her name still gets her things even in Confinement.

She and Bellamy continued to grow closer, not that they did much of anything about it since she was stuck in confinement. But their evenings seemed to have a level of intimacy that wasn't there before she went to confinement and the night he comforted her. They would cuddle against a wall and talk about anything. The talks got much more personal and intimate as the months drew on.

"_What did you use to dream about doing? Before everything happened?" Clarke asked her head resting against Bellamy's chest, their hands intertwined in front of her._

"_I didn't really. Ever since I was small my whole life was about taking care of Octavia. I couldn't have ever been anything more than a single guard that took care of his sister. Couldn't have dated anyone in fear of them finding out about O and losing her and my mom. But looks like that doesn't matter anymore. It happened in the end anyway."_

_Clarke squeezed his hand as he began to take a turn towards the negative side. Bellamy squeezed back and pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her hair before speaking. "What about you princess? Did you have all your dreams and plans?"_

"_Not really, I knew that I wanted to be a doctor but other than that there wasn't a plan. I know that my mom and Chancellor Jaha probably wanted me and Wells to end up together but that would never have happened. He's like my brother."_

_After a few more minutes, Clarke spoke up again, "hey Bell, have you ever given more thought as to why we can share these dreams?"_

_He shook his head, "Not really, though I think I heard some people talking. I think there is a_

_Possibility of when soul mates meet they can begin to share dreams. But I don't really know if that is true or not. Not like there's many confirmed soul mates here on the ark I can ask."_

"_Do you think that's what we are? Soulmates?"_

"_Kinda, don't you?"_

"_I'd really like that actually. I've never felt more safe and secure than when I am with you in these dreams. Plus it explains why they didn't happen until after we met." Clarke replied, turning in his arms and sitting up a bit straighter so she could look in Bellamy's eyes._

_Bellamy smiled down at Clarke, "I know what you mean Princess. These dreams are what keep me going through the day, knowing that I am gonna go to sleep and see your beautiful face."_

_Clarke blushed and pressed a soft kiss to Bellamy's cheek before returning to her spot in his chest. "I just wish we had a chance to do all this during the day. That we had all the time in the world."_

"_Don't think like that Clarke, we will. Just think in a month you'll turn 18, you'll be reviewed and cleared of charges and who knows, and maybe we can go on a date or something."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course Clarke"_

That date didn't truly happen, at least not like Bellamy wanted. For that next morning, Clarke was bombarded by three guards and then her mother who informed her that she and the other juvenile prisoners were going to be sent to the ground, but all she could think about was Bellamy and how she'd never get to see him again. Meanwhile on the other side of the Ark, Bellamy was being propositioned by Commander Shumway to shoot the Chancellor and earn himself a seat on the drop ship so he could watch over his sister, and Clarke not that Shumway knew about his feelings for the blonde. He faltered for a moment before agreeing.

The next thing 101 teenagers, plus one 23 year old, knew were that they were hurtling through space and landing on earth. Surprisingly their ship held together and they only lost two lives due to Finn's harebrained idea to float while they were descending. Bellamy was the closest to the door so he corralled the kids there and prepared to open up when a familiar voice interrupted him.

There through the now parted crowd was Clarke who looked at him in shock. He was momentarily distracted by the return of his sister down the ladder as well. After reuniting with her and helping her onto the ground, Bellamy turned the blonde that had occupied his dreams every night.

"So about that date?"

**Thoughts?**


End file.
